Will You Go Out With Me?  4th Year
by Katarina Carson
Summary: "He dashed in front of the doorway I was about to go through and leaned against the frame. His arm on the wall next to my head. 'At least your classic,' I muttered under my breath."
1. Sirius Has Bathroom Issues

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm being dead Sirius. (that was actually a very cruel, unintended joke.) JKR owns every bit of intelligent ramblings that I have written below._

_June 12th, 1974_, _Almost the end of 4th year (*sigh*)_

I made my way to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Fortunately, I sat next to Mary Macdonald, my best friend. Unfortunately, I sat next to Sirius Black and his three friends. James Potter lifted his head to look at me and he smiled. Stupid prat, I hate him so much. He's arrogant, egotistical, a bully, and an overall jerk. I didn't smile back.

Remus Lupin looked up from his Arithmancy book and nodded his head at me in a form of a greeting. Remus is sweet, kind, and smart. I don't know how he puts up with Potter and Black. I waved to him and a small smile crept onto his face. Sirius had been staring at me the whole time and I slapped him in the head. "It's rude to stare, Black."

Peter Pettigrew just continued eating, no greeting, no hello. Well, what was I expecting, a serenade?

"She's got a point, Siri," said Mary, using her nickname for him.

"Well, Mary, my mother never cared enough to teach me basic rules. Remus is still teaching me how to go to the bathroom. Isn't that right, Remus?" Mary rolled her eyes at his stupid comment.

Remus looked up again. "He has terrible aim. That's why he still on the sitting down lesson." Sirius didn't even blush, I have to give him credit, I would've glowed brighter than the sun.

"My aim isn't terrible, Remus. It's just off, you've watched me pee before, you would know!" Black cried.

"Sirius, I have never watched you pee and I never plan on it. I can just tell from the puddles of pee in the bathroom that you have terrible aim," came Remus' remark. Mary, Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, and myself laughed.

"Sirius, we've been trying to let you down gently. But Remus thought that it would be better if you took a step down," said Potter, the smile on his face growing and his hazel eyes sparking with laughter behind his square-rimmed glasses.

"What's the next step down?" asked Black who was narrowing his gray eyes.

"Mate, it's time for diapers," came Potter's easy reply. I hate how he does everything, like it's so simple, like only the Great James Potter can do it. Take Quidditch for example, he believes he's the greatest Chaser to ever walk the Earth, and so does everyone else. Except me, that is.

Black just shook his head. "I'm _never ever_ going to wear a diaper." Potter laughed. Another thing I hate about him. He finds everything funny, and it irks me.

"Fine, but then you'll never get another date. No girl wants to date a fourteen-year old guy, even if he's on the Quidditch team, if he can't pee in the toilet."

Black pouted and then smiled. "Only these two know that I can't pee in the toilet."

I smiled, too. "Not anymore, Black. It seems Mary is out for a little revenge and a large laugh." His eyes darted around the room and landed on four yellow banners with glowing pink letters. It read: Sirius Black makes puddles on the floor when he pees!

The banners had darted to each House table. That had been my idea. While the boys had been talking about Sirius, Mary and I decided to do something _to_ Sirius. Potter howled with laughter, as did Remus and Pettigrew. Black just pouted and glowed with embarrassment, which was probably the first time in his life. Potter noticed something else on the banner also.

"It seems Mary isn't the only one responsible, Evans." We had this thing where we only used surnames. I wouldn't dare let him speak my name.

I smiled at him, but it wasn't a warm smile. "How would you know that, _Potter?_" I stressed his name a little.

His smile faded. "Well, it says 'Courtesy of L. Evans and M. Macdonald' on the banner." I shrugged, so what if it was me, too?

Everyone who read the banner started pointing at Sirius and the girls looked like they never wanted to be near him again. Potter raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, Evans, are you going to do something about this, 'cause I will. Nobody wants a sad Sirius and my revenge is just a little more thought out then yours."

I wordlessly picked up my wand. I did not want Revenge of Potter. I had it last year after I poured maple syrup and flour on him. He's not kidding when he says that. To any sane person, it would sound like a ghost who made pottery was haunting me. The letters on the banner now read: Yaxley can't read this! Watch how his mind goes blank!

Potter lowered his eyebrows, which I was thankful for. It's quite creepy after a while. He stood up to leave. It was a game day and he was dressed in his Quidditch gear, as was Black. Breakfast was over now and I didn't have anything to eat as I was too disgusted by listening about Black's bathroom problems. I grabbed a blueberry muffin (my favorite) and walked out of the Great Hall. Retying my red and gold striped scarf, I walked hurriedly to the Quidditch Pitch with Mary. I'm not the biggest fan of Quidditch but I refuse to diss it in front of Marlene – one of my best friends, Potter, or Black. It's out of fear.

I took a seat next to Remus, Peter, and Mary. Remus' light brown hair was being tousled by the wind. Pettigrew's blonde hair was doing the same. All of a sudden, I heard a _zoom_ and I saw red-clad figures swoop past, going so fast it hurt, on brooms. Quidditch is a decent enough sport, it's just I'm not too keen on heights. In our flying class in first year, I went into the air and kept climbing until I was fifty feet up or something. I wanted to go back down but the bloody broom wouldn't listen. While I was shaking in terror, Madam Skit, the flying instructor, shouted instructions to people on the ground. She had wanted to use me as an example and to demonstrate how a good flier would save someone else. So naturally, Potter was picked to come to my rescue. I really hated being the _damsel in distress_; it sucks. He had gotten to me in about two seconds and I was still panicking.

Potter had steered his broom close to mine and said, "Evans, get on my broom. I'll take you back down." Of course I said no, which only made the situation more difficult. He had smiled and wrapped his arm around me. I pushed him off but even at eleven he was too strong. I resisted, but finally gave in, wanting nothing more than to have my feet touch the ground. I climbed onto the back of his broom and grabbed the back of his shirt. He guided my hands around his waist, but seriously, I didn't want too.

Potter grabbed my broom from its airborne position and flew back down in a gentle slope. That was the only time I can really say I was thankful he was there. He had never rubbed it in my face that he was a better flier.

Anyway, back to the game. A commentator called the names of the players on the Gryffindor team. _Captain and Chaser Rick Mane, Chaser James Potter, Chaser Lara Sunfield, Beater Sirius Black, Beater Marlene McKinnon, Keeper Toby Pike, and Seeker Heidi Bush!_

Cheers from Gryffindor and boos from Slytherin, the sound magnified in my eardrums and could have probably made a deaf person even more deaf so that they wouldn't even be able to feel the vibrations.

The Slytherins flew out and took their respecting sides on the pitch. _For the Slytherin team: Chaser Ashton Bates, Chaser Jack Brutt, Chaser Mark Lead, Captain and Beater Link Yaxley, Beater Johnny Greengrass, Keeper Margie Shrill, and Seeker Regulus Black!_

It was the Gryffindor's turn to boo and the Slytherin's to cheer. Madam Skit said, "I want a fair game. Captains, shake hands." Rick Mane and Link Yaxley strode towards one another. Yaxley was squeezing the life out of Mane's fingers. They were turning blue, but Mane didn't even flinch. They released each other and straddled their brooms.

Skit blew her whistle and the team was off.

**A/N - Please click that little button at the bottom that says review! It'll make a clicky sound and you'll be rewarded with the clicky sound. Then your keys will go clacky with all of the feedback you might be giving me! Thanks! Hope ya liked it!**


	2. Facing My Problems

**JAMES**

The team flew like bullets everywhere. Red clashing with green. Sirius hit a Bludger before it came too close to my head and aimed it at Yaxley. It hit him in his thick skull, which I assumed was thick because he didn't even stagger. Rick Mane passed me the Quaffle and I threw it into Slytherin's goal, right past the awful Margie Shrill's head. She was the only girl on the Slytherin team and she had a right to be. Even though she was a Keeper didn't mean she couldn't pack a punch or send the Quaffle right back and make you fall off your broom.

I listened to the commentator saying, "_Another ten points for Gryffindor by Potter."_ I caught Lily cheering for Gryffindor, but I hoped in the back of her mind she was also cheering for me. She was beautiful in her own way. Her flaming re-wait-auburn hair (she hates when I tell her that her hair is red), emerald green eyes, and her personality. Lily didn't wear make-up like other girls, or try to get my attention. She just did, without trying. I wasn't that interested in her physical appearance as much as I was with her personality.

Lily didn't worship me. She hated me. She was stubborn, impatient, smart, loyal, funny, witty, and she had a short temper. Lily hated wearing expensive clothing, didn't mind getting dirty, and she got jokes that other girls didn't. My mind has strayed a little bit hasn't it?

Where was I? Oh, right, Quidditch! Heidi Bush, our Seeker, continued looking for the Snitch. Sirius and Marlene were repelling the Bludgers and sending them back, making their senders the target. Our Keeper, Toby Pike, blocked the Quaffle every time a Slytherin dare try to score. The other two Chasers, Mane and Lara Sunfield, and I kept passing the ball to each other, swerving and weaving around other players, all the way to the goal. Soon the score was 70 to 0, Gryffindor in the lead.

A whoop of joy from Heidi Bush and she dove to her left and grasped something small and golden in her fist. Skit's whistle blew and the players descended back to the ground. The commentator screaming, "_And Gryffindor wins. Two-hundred and twenty to zero. Slytherin is slime! They suck basilisk eggs!" _You could hear Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor's Head of House, screaming, "LELAND SCOTT! Stop saying that aloud, even if it is true!"

I chuckled to myself and turned to the spectators. Gryffindor fans cheering, whooping, screaming, and running around. I loved bringing cheer to these guys. There was definitely going to be a party in Gryffindor Tower tonight. Slytherins booed and gave dirty glares to any passing Gryffindors. I even saw Severus Snape hang his greasy head in shame.

From behind, Sirius tackled me. "What a game, James! I was hitting those Bludgers like Duperman. I never really got why Muggles would name a superhero Duperman."

"Sirius, his name is actually _Super_man. Lily told me."

"That makes a lot more sense!" Sirius grinned. "Where's Remus? And Peter?"

"They're with Evans," I replied my smile fading.

"Why the hell would you leave them with Evans? Peter probably started telling her about your undying love for her while Remus continues to read!"

"I don't have undying love for her!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Why are we having this argument? Why am I letting you hug me when you're all sweaty?"

"In my defense, mate, you're all sweaty too," the grin on Sirius' face couldn't have been wider.

"Then let's go to the showers. We have to find them before they tell her I have a crush on her!" I was horror struck 'cause I just let my secret out to the greatest prat ever, I clamped my hand over Sirius' mouth. "You will not tell anyone about that last sentence or I will cut off all your hair. We all know how much Sirius loves his hair don't we?"

Sirius nodded, fear flashed in his gray eyes. If anything happened to his black locks he would personally kill me. And he knew that I always carried out my threats. Four years of friendship leads you to learn these things.

We flew our brooms back to the locker room and showered with the rest of the team, minus Marlene, Lara, and Heidi who were in the girl's locker room. We exited the locker rooms and congratulated each other.

We were met with Remus, Peter, Evans, and Mary all talking to one another. Sirius bounced next to me and trying to make conversation, opened his mouth. I, of course, shut it and whispered in his ear, "One word and _snip _goes your hair." He gulped and tugged on Remus' arm.

Remus asked Sirius, "What do you want, you oaf?" Sirius looked greatly offended but pointed at me and whispered something in Remus' ear. Remus looked confused because he asked, "You're scared that James is going to cut off all your hair? Why would he do that? What did you do t-? Did you tell her, Sirius? Did you tell her what James told us not to tell her?"

The last person I wanted to take interest in our conversation did. Evans asked me, "What did Black say to who that you told him not to say?" There were a lot of questions and answers going on around us. I did the sensible thing and ran away. I hightailed it out of there. You would swear someone had threatened to tie me in front of the Whomping Willow!

I heard rain falling lightly on the ground. It instantly went from a bright and sunny day to dreary and wet. It was like the weather was in tune to my emotions. The rain pattered harder and harder. By the time I got to my favorite beech tree by the lake, rain was flooding the grass, making it impossibly slippery and I was drenched. To tell the truth, I didn't care.

Lily knew exactly where to find me. This could be a problem, why was I so damn predictable? I heard footsteps thudding against the soaked ground and I looked up. She was beautiful, even when she was soaked through and through. Her auburn hair tinted darker due to the amount of water it held and it was plastered to her neck. Evans sat next to me and we said nothing.

I was surprised when I heard my own voice speaking for me. "Look, Evans they were talking about you. I told them," I took a breath and continued, "I told them that I had a crush on you," I finished lamely. She nodded and she wasn't all too impressed. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

I plucked courage out of my Gryffindor bag. "So, Evans, will you go out with me?" She hesitated and then her eyes went cold.

"No."

Her simple answer sent a shock through me. I had never been rejected for a date. Not even _once_!

"Why not?" My tone was quite desperate. She shook her head.

"We're not even on first name terms. You hex everything that walks by because you can, you mess up your hair so it looks like you just got off your broom, you are the biggest, most egotistical jerk there has ever been. When you wink and smile you expect every girl to fall into your arms."

"So, no, I refuse to go out with you," her tone was ice cold, like she could turn anybody she wanted into her own personal ice sculpture.

And she stormed away, leaving me alone in the rain. I thought about what she said. True, we didn't call each other by our first names. Mostly true, that I hex everybody that walks by. I would never hex my friends, only the Slytherins and a few others. False, that I run my hands through my hair to look even messier. I do that only when she's around (because I'm nervous) or whenever I'm nervous.

It's not my fault every girl thinks I'm cute, well, every girl except two. Mary and Evans. The duo. It was odd how they befriended really.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sirius, Mary, Remus, Peter, and I sat under the beech tree during first year. It was the beginning of fall and I saw Evans talking to Severus Snape, a Slytherin first year whom I disliked. Evans had always been friendly with him. From what I could tell, they were friends long before Hogwarts – like the way Mary and I had known each other since we were six. She waved bye to him and sat under a tree not far from us. Sirius poked Mary in the ribs. "Mare, why don't you go say hi to her? She looks nice enough. I remember meeting her on the Hogwarts Express," Sirius paused here and gave it a thought. "Okay, maybe not so friendly." _

_Evans _had_ treated us rather coldly on the train. She had stuck up for Snape when he couldn't do it himself. Mary lit up like a spark. "She doesn't like you guys?" I nodded and Mary walked away. Apparently, Mary wanted friends who didn't fawn over Sirius and I. Mary and Evans struck up a conversation and walked away, chatting. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I finally understood what she meant. It would be rather tiresome to have a friend who kept asking if they had a chance with your neighbor or his best friend.


	3. Classic

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..I wish I did…..

**LILY**

The nerve of that Potter. Asking me out like that. Didn't even use my first name. It's not that hard to say. _Li-ly_. Two syllables. Jeez, my rants are terrible. I need to work on getting angrier. I picked up my wand and shouted, "Incendio!" Of course, with my terrible aim, I hit my roommate's bed. She was going to kill me! Flames started licking the sides of the bed. _Great!_ I thought. As quickly as I had shouted the terrible word, I spoke, "Aguamenti!" Jets of water shot from my wand and quickly doused the fire. The bed was now soaking wet. Another problem: How the hell would I explain that to the teachers? Oh, I know! James Potter got me so mad by asking me out that I put my dorm-mates bed on fire!

Since I am a whiz at Charms, I used the Hot-Air Charm. Hot air billowed from the tip of my wand and dried the bed within minutes. I felt proud of myself for staying calm in a situation like that. Then Mary walked in. Her mouth dropped to at least her knees. "Lils, what the fuck happened to our dorm?"

I finally looked around as I was too busy before. The room was a whirlwind of papers and books. In my raged rant, I had successfully turned our dorm into a hurricane disaster. Since Mary is so nice (thank god she doesn't care about anything), she didn't even complain. She just turned around to face me. "Lils, what happened? We were talking to you and then James ran away and you followed him."

"I followed him to that beech tree by the lake and he told me he fancied me. He screwed it up by asking me out. He screwed our friendship or whatever the hell we had." I took a deep breath and sighed. It was probably a stupid joke. His friends have probably put him up to it, to mess with my head. Potter liked the chase, never the actual relationship. You learn how to study your enemy's tactics over the years.

There was this one time, it was actually the beginning of the year, where he-oh wait, let me show you the flashback!

_FLASHBACK_

_Potter sat under the beech tree by the lake when he saw a group of blondes_. _He had winked and chatted them up. They giggled and practically ate out of the palm of his hand. I saw one of the girls look at the other, the first girl's eyes flashing a message that basically said that Potter was hers, the latter looked quite frightened. She immediately backed off. From the look on the first girl's face, I knew that he had just asked her out. _

_The next day, you could see him practically eating the girls face off! It was quite repulsive. He grew tired and bored of her, though. Potter could be seen flirting with other girls and that mad glint that he got in his eyes was back. He dumped her after dinner._

_The next day (again), he was seen with another girl (dumb blonde) on his arm. She was the friend of his previous girlfriend. His ex was seen fawning over him during all our classes and meals. She wasn't even mad at Potter! He had used her like a rag to wash his hands! I know some blondes aren't all that quick, but really, some of them have the IQ of negative fifty!_

_END OF (RATHER RANT-Y) FLASHBACK_

That cycle just repeated itself; the longest he was ever with a girl was about five days. The shortest was (I remember this quite accurately as his now ex had blamed it on me for their break-up) about one hour.

Mary just stared at the floor. She knew him better than me as she was Potter's neighbor. I spoke up. "Look, Mary, I need to take a walk around. Clear my head, you know?" She nodded her consent and I stood to walk away. I flashed a smile and I was gone.

I meandered to some unknown hallway on the fourth floor. There was really nothing on that floor, so I decided there was no difference in what I did. I knew something was wrong from the moment I made the decision to walk the corridor. There were slight giggles and a murmur, but they faded away. My brain came up with one answer: Peeves. It was a very acceptable answer until I traveled farther down the hall.

There on the floor, rolling about, was Potter and his obviously new girlfriend. I cleared my throat. They jumped off each other, their lips swollen and lipstick on Potter's white shirt. My nose wrinkled in disgust. Potter's hand immediately jumped to his hair, but I think he remembered I hated it and dropped his hand by his side.

"So, Evans, want to join us?" he asked in what he thought was a seductive tone.

"Rather not. I remember being able to go on walks and not being offered to be used as-" I was interrupted by Potter, who was voicing his own thoughts. "Do you want to change your answer?"

I was thoroughly taken aback by his question. Why would he think that I would want to change my answer? I had clearly told him 'no' and gave him a whole rant. By the time my thinking was done, I was outraged. "How dare you think that I would want to change my answer? Arrogant bastard!" I stormed off and Potter decided to follow me. He dashed in front of the doorway I was about to go through and leaned against the frame. His arm on the wall next to my head.

"At least your classic," I muttered under my breath. Potter smirked at me and I gave him a death glare. Any normal person would have disintegrated but Potter was far from normal, or even human! "Come on, Potter, MOVE!" I screamed at him. He didn't flinch or move, in the slightest bit. I was thoroughly annoyed at this point. So, I punched him, right in the stomach. Potter keeled over and I walked past him, all of my dignity in my posture.


	4. Bruised

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…..

**JAMES**

I can't believe she punched me! Of course, I fell with all grace possible, which really meant that I flopped and rolled to the floor gasping for breath. At least she was honest about who she disliked. I watched her walk away, slowly as if she didn't care if I came back up to her and smacked her across the face, as if she was waiting for me to challenge her. I would never smack her though. She wouldn't deserve it, no matter what she did to me.

Megan, my _friend_, sauntered over to me. "James, get up! We have snogging to do," her high-pitched girly tone shaking me out of my reverie. I can't believe Megan. I get punched by the love of my life and she wants to kiss me! Well, Megan may have declared herself my girlfriend but I didn't agree. I hate the look that Evans gives me whenever I'm with a girl. It's like she knows that I'm going to break up with them a couple days later.

I stood, still gasping for breath. Megan pulled me close and pressed her lips on mine. There was no spark. Not that I don't like kisses from pretty girls, it's just when I'm comparing them to my future kiss with Evans that those other kisses seem like crap. She ran her hands through my hair, making it messier. I pulled away and she started whining. I couldn't continue like this, I needed air and someone who wasn't clingy and needed someone else to do things for them. I needed Evans.

I sighed, knowing that Megan was going to cry and sniffle when I was done. "Look, Megan, it's not that you're not a lovely girl, it's just that I don't think we're right for each other." Her eyes darted to mine and her expression could be read as: James Potter, we are right for each other.

She smacked me across the face. That's usually the reaction you get from girls when they're being dumped by the handsomest man at Hogwarts. She stalked away, faster than Evans had, her hips swinging back and forth. With my stinging cheek, sore stomach, and bruised ego, I made my way to the Quidditch pitch. I needed to clear my mind of anything that had to do with girls...for the time being.

I climbed higher and higher into the air, my broom pushing me forward through the freezing rain. For the second time that day, I was soaked through and through. I scanned the pitch and was met with nothing. I descended and stowed my broom in the locker rooms. I took my time to walk to the castle, not minding the cold. My mind went numb until I bumped into _Snivellus_.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Snape's haughty reply came. I saw the book in his hands. The title was one I knew. It read: Encyclopedia to the Dark Arts. I hated the Dark Arts with a burning passion, almost as much as I hated Snape. This walking dictionary to Dark Arts stuff was friends with Evans, and she hated the Dark Arts as much as me. How could he be best friends with Evans and I couldn't?

"What are ya reading, Snivellus? Another book on Dark Arts? Tsk tsk, such a good student shouldn't be reading such naughty things," that comment had been very dry and Snape seemed to notice, "Well, _Potty_, this wouldn't be considered _naughty_ next to what you look at."

First, _Potty_? That was low and not very creative. And second, is he suggesting that I read dirty magazines. Those magazines are disgusting, what scum would have to be reduced to enjoying it? Oh right, Snivellus would. "I hope you know that Evans won't like your subject matter. Her dislike for me is nothing compared to her hate for the Dark Arts."

"She'll love me when she hears how I bravely fought you off and you were in a crazed state. She won't mind that I'd have used a couple of Dark spells. Her hate for you will just be increased," Snape said coolly.

I responded in an angry tone, "So you'll string me up and torture me, put a couple of scratch marks on yourself, and tell Evans that you fought me after I _came after you_?"

He nodded. "Potter, I don't see why you're in Gryffindor; you would've made a great Slytherin."

That comment made me really angry. I can pretend to be angry but my real lash outs are nothing to be compared to. I throw things and shoot spells at random targets, not really caring who I hit. This was one of those moments. I pulled out my wand. "_Furnuculus." _Snape's skin absorbed the spell and immediately started growing bubbling boils. Snape stared at his own skin in surprise even though I knew he heard me say the hex clearly.

He pulled out his wand and shouted, "_Sectumsempra_." I saw it coming and I dodged it. Behind me, I heard a mirror falling to pieces. I'd never heard of that spell but it was probably some Dark Magic that Snape looked up. If he knew curses like that, I needed to do something. If I tried walking away, Snape would no doubt fire some even worse curse at me. My wand level again, I calmly said, "_Incarcerous_."

Ropes shot out of my wand and tied themselves tightly around Snape's body. He struggled against the bonds but they wouldn't budge. Stupid git doesn't even have enough arm muscle to carry two textbooks!

I walked away, knowing that I was going to get into trouble in the morning. Just in case, I cleared the most recent spells off of my wand. I heard Snape down the corridor, panting and struggling against the ropes and whimpering in pain from the boils. He deserved it. One hundred percent!


	5. On A Whim

**LILY**

I was finishing a Charms essay in my dormitory. The sun had set and darkness overcame the Quidditch pitch. I had a perfect view of it. Too bad I didn't like Quidditch. I saw someone out there earlier and couldn't tell who it was, but with all the fancy moves that they were performing it must've been someone good.

With a flourish, I signed my name and decided to go see one of my best friends, Severus Snape. As I walked down to the Slytherin commons (I was probably the only Gryffindor or person from another house the Slytherins didn't mind being around – except for the purists who didn't like a person like me breathing their air), I heard whimpering and swearing. As I traveled further I found shards and sparkly glass dust of a broken mirror, a Dark Arts book (It looked like it was from the Restricted Section, so I calmly skittered around it), and Severus, who was bound in rope, and boils were on his skin.

"Sev! What happened to you? Who did this to you? Where did they go? Are you injured more than I see?" While I was asking my multitude of questions, I cut the bindings around Severus. I was careful to avoid any boils, afraid they might burst.

Severus panted a bit because (I was guessing) the ropes had bound around his lungs, restricting air flow. After he regained his breath somewhat, he sputtered, "Pot...ter."

Those were the only two syllables I needed to hear to get me into a rampage. This is what Potter does! He hexes everyone! If he really cared about me (which would be so gross), then he wouldn't hex my best friend!

In a rage, I took Sev to the Infirmary. Afterwards, I stormed to Gryffindor Tower. There he was, sitting on the couch next to Black, Remus, and Pettigrew. They were laughing, probably at some stupid joke made by Potter.

I emerged from the shadows. The other three got scared looks on their face . . . which made Potter laugh harder. They shook their heads in unison. Too late. . .

**JAMES**

I felt pain in my neck and with all my strength, I looked around. Very green, very pretty, and very narrowed eyes were looking straight into mine, and I swear I saw fire flicker in them. Red hair (At this point, I didn't care what color it was) shadowed over her face. A cold smile lay on her lips.

"Evans, how are you doing this fine, fine, evening," I gasped. I clicked my fingers at Sirius and pointed at Evans. He scrambled and pulled her fingers off my neck. Rubbing my neck, I looked in the faraway mirror and saw emerging bruises, in the shapes of feminine fingers.

Sirius lazily held back a raging Evans. Even though he wasn't trying, Evans was restrained. That is until she bit him on the arm and he emitted a girly screech which almost made me snicker, but I scrambled back because I knew the damage one could receive from her. "Okay, Evans, what did I do this time?" my voice had a pleasant tone in it. She didn't look pleased.

"Do you not feel remorse for what you did to Severus?" her tone implied I should be _very _sorry.

"Oh, Snivellus? He threatened me, so I did the sensible thing: tie him up," she didn't look like she was going to give up anytime soon, so I fed her more information. "See that broken mirror? Snape did that, after he tried to curse me with something he got out of his Dark Arts book."

"Really, Potter. You make up quite a tale. Severus would never read such a-"

"Terrible book? Evans, open your eyes and see that Snape isn't all that good. Do you see who he hangs out with? Mulciber, Avery, need I go on?"

Evans didn't answer me but instead bit her lip. I've noted that she does this when she doesn't have a comeback. After a moment of silence, Sirius started laughing. We all turned to look at him and he immediately hushed himself.

He started mumbling and his mumbling sounded like, "Stupid gits, I was trying to lighten the mood. Evans obviously likes him." That was about all he could say because the next second he was running from yellow canaries that I saw fly out of Evans' wand.

"Now that Black is taken care of...Potter, would you so kindly wait here?" Evans asked me. It was laced with sarcasm and something else. Something that didn't have a name but if I didn't wait, she would do something terrible to me.

I nodded like the stupid person I am instead of fleeing to my bed. She skipped to the stairs and came back about four minutes later, with a vial in her hand. The contents were clear. She handed me the vial.

"Evans, if you want me to go out with you, all you have to do is ask. There's no need to feed me a love potion," I cheekily said. It was pretty rash considering Evans's temper had not subsided.

Remus looked up from his book and saw me tipping the potion in my mouth. His face was shocked and he held out a hand to stop me from drinking what little potion was in there. Before he could reach me, I had downed the one drop of liquid.

"Lily! How could you give him that? I know what potion that is! And James, it's not anywhere close to a love potion. That's Verita-" shrieked Remus, but was cut off by a hand clamping around his mouth.

Evans leaned down to whisper something in Remus's ear and he gulped and nodded. It was probably a threat against his books.

Remus stood, shakily I might add. "James, come on, let's go upstairs. It's awfully late and McGonagall would kill us if we were to do poorly in class."

I followed him. "Remus?" I asked. "Minnie just needs a man. I think she's gonna end up with Flitwick. I know Minnie loves me like the way I know Evans will love me, someday. Because I like her very much and it hurts me that she doesn't want to go out with me. Remus, are you listening?" Saying the truth was all I needed to do right now.

"Yes, James and I think I'm not the only one listening. Lily is too," he informed me.

I looked over the banister and saw Evans rolling on the floor, laughing. "Oh, Potter, you're so sad and pathetic! I will never ever go out with you! Even if my life depended on it!"

She broke my pride right there. I bounded over the banister (Remus called me a lunatic) and kneeled over her. Before I thought about the repercussions of what I was doing, I kissed her. Probably the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life. She didn't embrace the kiss or return any feelings.

It would've been a great kiss had she not slapped me on the cheek, super hard. My cheek stung and I looked in the mirror again. Dainty fingers were emblazoned on my cheek. People would think I liked it rough. Considering I liked Evans . . . I'm not going to go there. That kiss lasted about two seconds. They were the best two seconds of my life with Evans so far.

Remus and Peter pulled me back before Evans could do serious damage. They hauled me up the stairs and dropped me on the floor. Remus produced his wand and transfigured a pencil into a shackle. He put one end around my wrist and the other on a bed post.

"Remmy? What are you doing? This isn't very nice. When I tell Minnie about this…" I trailed off. I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Pushing Buttons

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything….This is all JKR…..

Okay, so I revamped this chapter, grammatical errors and the like drove me to change it. Sorry I haven't been posting but my laziness and novel have been getting in the way. After I finish posting what I already wrote, chapters will be getting longer.

**LILY**

I was in a rage for the third time today. It always started with _him_. I didn't do any more damage than smack him. I didn't scream or go on a rampage. I calmly, but stiffly, walked up the staircase to my dormitory.

He kissed me! Was he stupid? Insane? Mad? Really keen on getting smacked? The world may never know. Mary was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. Typical Mary.

"Mary?" I sputtered. She nodded and tore her eyes off the magazine. "Potter kissed me."

"He what? He KISSED you? Is that boy mad? I'm going to talk to him now," her mind was made up.

"The thing is, Mary, I gave Potter a little bit too much Veritaserum," I spilled; it wasn't good to keep secrets. "I just wanted to know what really happened to Severus."

"Lils, you know that Snape hangs out with my Black, right?" her tone implied like I should take this as a warning.

"Sirius hates Snape, so why-" I never really got to finish my sentence.

"No, not Sirius. Sirius's brother, Regulus. He sticks to the Black family traditions. He's in Slytherin, a year below us, prejudiced against Muggleborns and Half-bloods, and-. Look, Lily, Regulus is just not the best guy in the world. He wants to join Voldemort's (I gasped and she waved me off) gang thingy. Whatever the heck it is. He was raised by Sirius' mother.

"You would think Sirius was a saint compared to his family. That's why he laughs at everything and his world has to have laughter. His mother and father are Pureblood freaks. Sirius is the only one in his family to be in Gryffindor. You should see Sirius's room; he put Permanent Sticking Charms on Gryffindor banners and flags. His mother will eventually blast him off the family tree."

"Mary, how did we go from my problem to Sirius' -no offense— screwed up family?" I was beginning to lose my patience. I never knew that much about Sirius' family, it was always an untouched subject. I knew Sirius was a rebel but not for those reasons. I didn't even know Sirius had a brother. I was really out of the loop.

"It's connected because it was your fault he kissed you, dear. I know Snape is your friend but James would never do that without being provoked. James hates the Dark Arts as much as me and you. It wasn't good that Snape befriended Regulus, Reggie probably put all these ideas in head about how being a Death Eater would benefit him," her tone was bitter.

"You're right, Mary. It's my fault that I gave him the Veritaserum," my pride was a little hurt right now and even though I was only in the room with Mary, it took me a while to swallow my pride and get on with life.

"Speaking of which, why do you have Veritaserum? It's illegal! Not that I mind you breaking rules, but seriously, a potion only to be used by Ministry officials?"

I laughed and smiled before answering. "I have my personal stores. I must keep them stocked with _useful_ potions. Jeez, when I read textbooks, do you think that I'm going down a level or stepping up my game?"

"Oh, always up, Lils! You wouldn't be caught dead with a fourth-year textbook because people might question your IQ!" She stopped laughing and stood, pushing herself off her bed. "Come to the boys' dorms with me and we'll sort out this little mix-up, okay?"

"I don't wanna go where the boys walk around in their boxers!" I complained. Just imagining Potter with only boxers on gave me the urge to puke.

"You are not a girl! Most girls don't go into the guys dorms because they don't want to seem pushy. They want to keep going on and living their lives like complete bimbos forever. No, but you don't want to go in there because they might have their shirts off! Well, ew, James…shirtless…neighbor thing…ew."

"But what if Potter's shirt is off?" I was really determined not to go into the boys dorms. It was probably a mess and didn't smell quite nice.

"Then you'll drool and proclaim your undying love for him. I see these things, Lils. You and James will get married one day. I'm sure of it," Mary smiled. I smacked her on the head. I couldn't say whether I was being playful or not.

"I would never drool over Potter or much less marry him!" I exclaimed, slightly out of breath. My patience was a little short right now.

"You didn't deny that you wouldn't declare your undying love for him! So, ha! I win!" Mary dove behind her bed to avoid being struck in the head with a pillow.

"Mary, let's just go now and get this over with!" I choked on my words a little. Mary stared at me like I just grew a third eye. Her voice feigned surprise.

"Lily Evans, swallowing her pride for one time in her life. And to her beloved! Oh my, this day is crazy!" She sounded tipsy. I pulled her along and didn't pay attention to her 'beloved' comment. He was not my beloved. We had that friend/hate thing. I hated him one minute and the next I was laughing at some joke he made.

We walked out of the girls dorms, down the steps, turned right, went up the boys stairs, stopped at the fourth year dorms, tried turning back but was stopped by Mary. She opened the door, pushed me through, and prodded me on the back. At this point, I didn't like Mary very much.

There was Potter, sitting on his bed and throwing a Quaffle in the air; Black, sitting on his own bed looking through the window; Remus, sitting on his bed reading a book and doing homework, which was to be expected; Pettigrew was nowhere to be seen - the poor kid was probably doing errands for Potter and Black.

I still hadn't said anything. All three boys looked at me. Black said, "Well, well, well. James, I think you may have a new fan club member. Little Miss Evans wouldn't be caught in a boys dorm, even if she had to borrow notes from Remus. So, Evans, what brings you here?"

Potter stopped throwing his Quaffle and Remus stopped reading. Everyone was looking at me. Bloody wonderful. "I came here to apologize to Potter," I turned towards him. "Look, Potter," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry about giving you Veritaserum," I turned to Mary. "There I apologized! Can we leave now? This place is disgusting."

"Hold up, Evans. You came here. To apologize to me. Without even meaning it, just to get it over with?" Potter asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. C'mon, Mary, let's leave the boys to roll in their muck." She gave me a glare.

"Lils, James has a point. You don't even mean that you're sorry that you fed him an _illegal_ potion _only_ to be used by _Ministry officials._" Mary was pushing my buttons right now. She smiled like she knew she had won already. She whispered in my ear, "Just say it. I know you feel sorry. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down. Just say it like you mean it."


	7. Apologies and WhatNot

Disclaimer: I truly don't own any of this. All JKR

**Notice: You guys can tell me if you have any ideas for the plot/story. Just PM or put them in reviews. Heck, I've been watching and researching 70s stuff. Sorry I haven't posted for a month. I've been really busy with school, actually I'm lying. I was writing my novel. And I've suffered from severe Writer's Block for the past couple of months – that last chapter was **_**painful **_**to write.**

**IMPORTANT:**** I'm changing Andromeda Black to Mary Macdonald. I need a story that is canon and Andromeda isn't cutting it. But she will make an appearance later on in the story with Sirius. Don't be alarmed or confused by this. I'm changing all of the chapters to fit this change.**

**Here's the seventh chapter, so enjoy!**

**JAMES**

I could see that Evans was at war with herself. Her eyes showed it, even though her face didn't. Generally, she was a nice person - unless it involved me - that is. If she was talking to anybody else - besides Slytherins - she would have said sorry in a very nice tone. She has quite the pride, that Evans.

I don't know why she got so mad; she usually has her little spurts, but this was much more. It was as if a demon had possessed her. I don't know why she can't see how evil Snivellus is, he carries around Dark Arts books all the time and she finds this acceptable. She always makes comments about them, she's always a little concerned for her friends' hobby, but she believed that was his passion. What she doesn't see is that he almost killed me with his little "hobby."

She clasped her hands in front of her and opened her mouth, "I'm really, really, really, really, extra, mega sorry." Her words tumbled from her mouth like a waterfall. I raised an eyebrow after her rushed words.

"Really, Evans? That was the lamest apology I have _ever_ heard," Sirius chimed in. Evans' face turned red with unspoken anger. Her hands clenched into a fist, leaving the tips of her fingers white with lack of blood.

"It was good enough, wasn't it? Considering I don't like the boy in question! In fact, I hate him, so why should I apologize? He's the one who hexed Severus!" she shouted. Her pupils were dilated and they locked on me. I subconsciously shrank back, determined – for once – to get as far away from her as possible.

I stood, jaw clenched. "Evans, just get out. I don't care if you apologize anymore. And you're right. I'm sorry that I hexed your friend. It was wrong of me." Sirius opened his mouth to interrupt. I put up a finger to silence him. I looked back to Evans; her face was utterly priceless.

Sirius sidled over to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Mate, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Not bothering to lower my voice, I said, "Turning the tables. Moving on to more important matters: Evans, Mary, out." I pointed towards the door in a rather rough manner. They scrambled, Evans looking back at me though, her face still contorted into a mask of confusion.

Her red hair whipped around the corner. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I had been holding. I wearily walked to my bed and sat on the edge beside Sirius.

"Mate," he began. I knew where he was going with this. He was going to go on a spiel. "That was…interesting. But how come you didn't jam the fact that Snape is bad stuff at her? You usually froth at opportunities to rag on him. Especially in front of Evans; but this time you took the blame no problem." He kept it short. "Just…think about it. Alright?" I nodded my head. He went to his own bed.

Sirius always kept a brotherly eye on me. I think that because of his family issues he has to watch my back as much as I know that I'll watch his. This time Sirius was right. I did take the blame, even though I was protecting myself.

_ Just stop thinking about it_, I said to myself. I drew the curtains around my bed and doused the lamp.

**LILY**

Potter was absolutely bloody confusing. Why did he take the blame? I knew he didn't do it. I know, deep down, that Snape was changing – and not for the better, might I add. Potter_ does_ attack people, but him and Black usually only reserve it for pranking people. Sev knows Dark Magic and spells. I've seen him _invent_ one before.

Mary and I walked back to the Girl's Dormitories. We both settled on the floor of the room, where Alice Fortescue, Marlene McKinnon, and Emmeline Vance sat. All five of us were best friends. Alice looked up at us we sat down. Her wavy black hair and blue eyes appeared to only give off the impression of beauty, but she was rather intelligent.

Marlene had blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. But she had an edge to her like that of a knife, but she was bubbly around us. Emmeline had mousy hair and light hazel eyes. She was quiet around others, but she was very loud and over-the-top when we were all together.

"Lils?" Alice asked. "What happened with you and James? And what did you do to our dorm? When we came up here we thought someone had gone through our stuff, but Marlene said that she saw you going up the dorm stairs and that you were quite angry."

"Well, he asked me out. That's why I was angry."

All of the girls scoffed; Marlene snorted. "You got so worked up by the boy asking you out? And here we thought he did something really wrong," said Marlene.

"Mar-mar," I said. She hates when I call her that. "He did it and I don't know why. We aren't even friends.

"Lily," Emmeline said, joining the conversation. "That boy _loves_ you. He's had a diehard crush on you since you two met. You are going to get married to him and that is final. You know what they say about true love? That there is a fine line between love and hate. You say that you hate him with a deep passion and he says that he loves you more than Romeo loved Juliet. Now, maybe you two will get together one day and equal each other out."

"Emmy, I love you, but you're wrong. Potter and I are two different people. I will never go out with him, much less marry him. I don't care if we were the last two people on Earth, I still wouldn't do it. I wouldn't go out with him, or kiss him, or hug him. I would get cats. I like cats."

Marlene muttered, "Forever alone."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," I said, sick of the talk about Potter and I. "'Night, guys. You should probably get to bed, too." They all agreed, and with that the lights were extinguished and everybody climbed into bed.


	8. Lullabies

**Thank you, guys, for being patient with me. I haven't had much time to write lately. School is ending soon and I'll be updating a lot because I have no summer life, but, unfortunately, I have to try and finish my novel before the first term of 9****th**** grade (it has to undergo cosmetics and publishing; if I can get it that far, hopefully.)**

**Thank you, Ms. Estella Black, for being the first one to review my story. **

**Well, toodles, and enjoy.**

**LILY**

I waited until all of their snores were in rhythm. I swung my legs over the bed and dangled them above my slippers. I slipped out when everything was quiet and tiptoed out of the room. The door creaked open and I paused. Marlene's snores paused and she stirred, rustling the curtains.

My heart raced as I stood frozen, my foot resting on one of the creakiest floorboards in the entire dorm. I stepped out of the room once her breathing returned to normal. Shutting the door took almost five minutes because I was intent on not making it thud against the doorframe.

Finally, I was going down the twisting staircase off the fourth level of Gryffindor Tower. My stomach rumbled and I took a glance around the common room. Eating was a must at this time. I walked quickly through the portrait, much to the annoyance of the Fat Lady.

My slippers padded quietly on the flagged stone floors_. If I were the kitchens, where would I be_, I thought. I'd heard rumors that they were somewhere near Hufflepuff's common room, but seeing that I'm not really in Hufflepuff, I didn't exactly know where their common room was.

But I had a vague idea of the location. I liked this guy named Amos Diggory last year and he was in Hufflepuff. Marlene insisted that we find out where their common rooms were located. We followed him and his friends to the end of this corridor and they disappeared behind a whole bunch of barrels. We gave up after searching the barrels for trap-doors or secret passageways.

I walked up and down the hallway, thinking about the kitchens. The only thing in the corridor, besides me, was a huge painting of a bowl of fruit. I walked up to it. I stared at the brushstrokes of the long-dried paint. I heard a muffled good-bye and the pear that I had been observing split.

It wasn't a normal crack; it was much too straight. I saw a hand grab the rim of it and I scuttled backwards into a niche. A boy walked out of the doorway that had been revealed as he pushed the secret door open.

"Sirius, come on! I haven't got time for this. Filch will find us. Him and that damned cat of his. Berkley is the most annoying cat on the face of the planet; retched thing knows just where to find us whenever we go out," muttered Potter.

Berkley was Filch's cat; he was only about four. He had been a kitten during my first year at Hogwarts. That cat followed Potter and his friends most of the time; Filch probably trained him to keep tabs on them.

I watched as Potter pulled Black through the door, while Remus struggled with Peter, who was holding large amounts of pastries in his hands. Black turned to Potter, "All I wanted was another piece of cake. Jeez." Potter rolled his eyes and half-turned to face the still-open door.

"Thank you, Ellie," said Potter, he waved at a person who wasn't visible to me. Peter finally gave up fighting Remus and the two joined Potter and Black. Pettigrew had icing on the side of his face.

"James is right, Sirius. We had better be going back. C'mon," Remus said. Remus is always so rational about everything. The four hurried along the empty hallway, their shoes making a soft pattering against the stone.

I peeked out and saw nothing, which was peculiar due to the considerable length of this particular hallway. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a nearby tapestry rustling. They must have taken one of their secret passages back to the Tower.

Peeling myself off the wall, I walked to the painting. It had something to do with the pear. I stroked, knocked, poked, tapped, rapped and petted the blasted painting. Nothing happened, except me looking like an idiot the whole while through. I tried one last time, calling myself stupid while reaching out, and tickled the pear; it giggled. I jumped back at the abrupt noise. A large, shiny brass handle appeared over the pear.

I pulled the handle and the very same door that the Marauders exited through was the one I was entering. I walked a short distance and found myself in a large space. Stoves, pots of all sizes, ladles hanging from racks, pot holders, pans, refrigerators and so many other cooking utensils were arranged neatly over, under and next to counter-tops.

I looked to my right and saw four huge tables. House names were inscribed on the tables. I looked up and saw a mirror image of the Great Hall; right now it was empty. I looked back down and jumped; a small creature stood in front of me.

"Miss, I's is so sorry. I did not mean any harm to you. I am Ellie," said Ellie. I still wasn't quite sure what she was. I looked her over a second time. Her ears were too big for her body and her blue eyes were large and glossy; she wore a tea cozy with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it.

"Miss? What is your name, miss?" Ellie asked me. I smiled as I realized that she was a house-elf.

"I am Lily; Lily Evans. It's very nice to meet you, Ellie," I said. Her eyes, if possible, got even wider.

"You are Miss Lily Evans? The one that Master James is always raving 'bouts? Master James loves you very much, Miss."

That comment made me curious. "How long have you known James? How often does he talk about me?" I asked.

"Oh, I has known Master James since he was a baby. I am the Potter's elf. They pay me wages but I do not tell the other elves. I speak better than the others because the Potter's taught my family and me speech when we were little. They are good people."

I had heard that the Potter's were amazing and kind people who were well-respected throughout the Ministry and the Wizarding population of Britain, but their son did nothing to uphold the family's honor, at least not at school. I tried to picture Potter in fancy robes greeting important Ministry members at his front door and making political conversation; the image just made me giggle to myself.

"Miss, would you like something to eat?" she asked. Her question brought back the reason why I had sneaked down here in the first place; my stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"Just a cup of tea and some biscuits would be nice, if that's possible." I didn't want her to feel obligated to feed me. Ellie gave me a toothy grin and bustled away. She turned the tap on and filled a copper kettle with water. She opened tins of all sizes and laid them out in front of me. I peered into the closest one. Stacks of Bourbon biscuits were stored neatly in the container. Another held caramel shortbreads and Cornish fairings. More biscuits like custard creams, Empire biscuits, ginger biscuits, Marie biscuits and, my all-time favorite, Jammie Dodgers.

Jammie Dodgers brought back memories of when I was little. My mother used to make them all the time. Petunia – my sister – and I used to run down the stairs when my mother would announce that they were finished. Moments like these, the simple ones, were the ones I liked the best. After I finished my tea, I helped Ellie clean up, even though she insisted on doing it herself. I said goodbye to her and made my way back to the corridor.

I ended up back in bed. I didn't even see Berkley on the way back, which made me feel very lucky. I turned from side to side. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock I kept on my bedside. The hands read 2:30 am. I picked up a small box and flipped it upside-down. There was a tiny ornate knob and I turned it. Opening the box's lid, I settled down and hummed the words to the lullabies that my mother used to sing to me.

I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Dawning

**This is the last chapter for 4****th**** Year. I'm sorry that I'm updating like 2 months after I said I would, I just haven't been in the writing mood and I've had work.**

**In the last chapter, Lily is sneaking down to the kitchens when she sees the Marauders. They go back to Gryffindor Tower and she continues on her way. She meets James' house elf and Ellie the elf tells Lily that James is obsessed with her. Lily befriends the elf, but goes back to her dorm later on. **

**Now on **_**Will You Go Out With Me? – 4**__**th**__** Year:**_

_June 18, 1975: Last Day of Term_

**James**

I was spread-eagle on the floor while Sirius was rolling about next to me, his body shaking with laughter. I sat myself up after I regained my breath. "You git! Why would you think tripping your best mate would be funny?" I whispered furiously.

He shook his head and continued to laugh. I took hold of his robes and dragged him to his feet. "How much butterbeer did you have, Sirius?" I asked him. He flashed ten fingers. "Bugger. I was hoping you wouldn't respond with that."

"Remy, can you help me lift this idiot?" I called to Remus, who was walking far behind us with Peter. He trotted to us, Peter followed suit. "Remus, grab his legs; I'll get his arms and Peter, you get his middle." Soon enough, we had Sirius hoisted in the air.

After a grueling half an hour, we made it to Gryffindor Tower. We dumped Sirius on the couch and went straight to bed. Once the drapes around my bed were closed, I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start, realizing I was missing something very important. I fumbled for my glasses and jammed them on my face. I threw back my drapes and was immediately blinded by the sun. I blinked a couple of times, but the image of a white circle was still superimposed on my eyeballs.

Rolling out of bed, I noted two things: my Invisibility Cloak wasn't folded on my bedside table and that I was the only one still in bed. Jumping up, I saw that everyone's trunks were nowhere to be found. Then it hit me: Today was the last day of term. I was going to be going home today and I wasn't close to being packed.

Throwing caution to the wind I raced down to the Kitchens and only when I stepped out of the Common Room did I realize that I had no shirt on. One girl, who I remember being the head of my fan club, screamed that I was shirtless and seconds later I was tackled by girls.

I ran back upstairs and threw a shirt on and waited a couple of minutes. During the wait, I folded some of my clothes and threw them in my trunk. I also tried to round up any of my belongings that were strewn on the floor.

After half an hour of being holed up in my room, I decided that it was safe enough for me to venture downstairs again. The room was empty; everybody had gone downstairs to start loading their possessions onto the train.

Bolting downstairs with my trunk in hand, I spotted Remus and Sirius standing in the doorway. They smirked at me and sauntered over.

"So, you decided to wake up?" said Sirius. I slapped him.

"That wasn't anywhere close to being funny. Not one little bit," I responded, my voice lethal. Sirius looked apologetic for a moment, but I knew he was laughing at his little prank on the inside.

"Anyway, I left the Cloak in the Kitchens. Can you guys watch my stuff?" Sirius smiled evilly. "On second thought, Remus, can you watch my stuff?" He nodded and Sirius marched away and stood in a corner, sulking.

I ran down the corridor to where we were last night. I tickled the pear and it giggled. The handle appeared and I wrenched the newly formed door open. I hustled through the amounts of elves that appeared to be leaving. I saw the place where we were sitting at last night – our favorite booth – and headed in that direction until I almost knocked into Ellie, my house elf.

"Whoa, Ells, watch it there," I said, my arm reaching out to steady her. She looked me up and down before tutting and shaking her head.

"Master James, you's should be on the train, not wandering 'bouts the Kitchens." I nodded.

"I know, Ellie. I left my Cloak here last night. Have you seen it?" She nodded her head and snapped her fingers. The door to the highest cupboard opened and my Cloak, which was folded into a neat square, drifted over to us. She placed it into my hands.

"I didn't wants the other elves to come across it. Now go. Your parents would have a fit if they knew you didn't make it onto that train in time. Go nows, Master James." I started for the door.

"Make sure you're home for mum's birthday. She would throw a fit if you weren't there," I said. My mother was almost religious, as Muggles would say, about having every member of the family present for special occasions. This included our two house elves Ellie and Clay. It also included Sirius, Remus and Peter. Ellie smiled and pushed me through the door.

I ran back to the front doors and Remus was waiting patiently while Sirius was running around and doing ballet jumps and spins. Sirius did a double take when he saw me, stopped mid-jump and walked with his head down towards us. "No one mentions this. Never ever, ever. Agreed?" We all nodded and laughed.

Checking my watch, I frowned, shoved the handle of Remus' trunk into his hand, threw Sirius' trunk at his chest, grabbed my own luggage and practically flew down the stairs and down the path towards Hogsmeade Station.

The scarlet train was in its bay and smoke was starting to pour from the exhaust vents. Filch was running around and taking items that were banned away from students. I saw Jenny Tyler arguing with Filch because he took her Dungbombs. He was yelling about how he would give her detention if he was still allowed. I smiled, shook my head and hurried on.

I passed a compartment and doubled back, pushing through the crowds. Evans was sitting with her friends and she was talking loudly. I could almost hear her voice through the glass. Mary laughed and she glared at her.

Evans said something to MacDonald, but McKinnon intervened. I watched as all of them settled into their seats in a grumpy fashion. I shook my head and carried on to find a compartment.

**LILY**

I don't even remember why I was mad at Mary. I had started a fight for no reason; I had gone off like a firecracker in my best friend's face. Stomping off the train as it rolled into Platform 9 and ¾, I looked around for my family. Nothing could be said to make up to Mary for the way I treated her, so I decided to write all of the girls letters as soon as I got home.

I saw my mother and father at the far end of the station, by the pillars. No Petunia anywhere in sight. She had stopped coming after Second Year, but I always looked for her. My mother turned as my father pointed me out to her. Her brown eyes lit up and her hair, which was as fiery as mine, swung over her shoulder. She embraced me.

My fair-haired father, who was balding a bit, had given me my green eyes. He waited his turn to hug me. "How was school, Lilly-Billy?" I blushed as he used my "family nickname."

"Same as always, daddy," I replied. My mother put her arm around my shoulders and my father grabbed my trunk. I picked up the empty cage that usually held my owl, Sander, but he was delivering a letter.

We piled into the car. It was only a couple of months old and it had come from the states. The blue four-door Chevrolet Impala was exquisite. My dad had insisted on this one, even though it had cost a bit more than a regular station wagon.

We arrived at home after a long four hours in traffic. This was it: Eastern Terrace, York, North Yorkshire, United Kingdom. Spinner's End was just down that street and to the right. I knew that Severus would likely be home by now, for the Underground was always faster than driving.

My dad turned opened the front door while I struggled to take my luggage out of the trunk. He swooped down and smiled at me. "Lil, why don't you just go upstairs while I get this," he said. Now he was speaking cryptically.

Following orders, I huffed up the stairs and passed Petunia's room (which was painted an awful shade of pink) and the spare bedroom, which was kept for any house guests. My bedroom was directly across the hall from the bathroom. My parents had the Master bedroom, which was at the end of the hall.

I opened the door to my room, which was strange as it was usually left open. I felt the door nudge something when it swung open. A dog came out from behind the door. It was adorable. My parents got me a puppy, and not just any puppy, but an English Cocker Spaniel.

His fur was satiny and black and his ears were wavy. He had a bright blue collar with a name tag. I picked him up and inspected the tag, which turned out to be a rabies identification tag. He wiggled in my arms and licked my face.

I noticed a piece of paper stuck under his collar.

_Dear Lily,_

_ We know you've wanted a dog for a really long time, but we decided that you were old enough to take care of it now. We didn't want to name him without you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mommy and Daddy_

I folded the note and put it on my bedside table. Scooping him up, the puppy and I went downstairs. Petunia was reading a magazine and looked up at me. Her eyes darted to the puppy in my arms. As much as I didn't want to part from him, I gestured to Petunia with my arms. She smiled at me, which was the first time since Christmas Break when we were opening presents.

She took him and laid him on her lap, where he curled into an even tighter ball. I bounced into the kitchen. "We're going to have a council now," my mother said quietly. My parents steered me into the living room. My father settled in the big leather armchair that sat next to the fireplace. My mom sat on the loveseat and I took the other side; Petunia stayed where she was.

My dad cleared his throat. "Family Council number fifty-four," he said. Yeah, we've had fifty-four of these dreadful things. Our Councils are us just getting together and agreeing on something, stupid, yes, but this was one of our traditions.

"The Council calls on all four members of the Evans family to agree on a name for the puppy." I rolled my eyes, as did Mother and Petunia. "We call on the youngest member first. Lily, do you have any suggestions?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Moving on, Petunia, do you?" She looked up from what she was reading, looked back at the dog sleeping on her and said, "Yes. What about Nettle?"

Nettle. Petunia was obviously trying to stick to the plant names that our family was obsessed with. I liked it, though. It was different. "Rose," my father said, referring to my mother. "What about you?"

"How about Phlox?" Like Petunia, my mother wanted a flower name. My father couldn't think of any names, nor could I. Now it became a Council vote.

"All in favor of Nettle?" Everyone raised their hands, including my mother. She smiled sheepishly.

"It's decided," he said. He reached out for the dog. Petunia handed him over. Father raised him over his head. "You have been given the name Nettle. Do you choose to accept it?" Nettle barked and we laughed.

Now I couldn't wait for Hogwarts, even if I had just gotten back.

All copyrights belong to J.K Rowling.


End file.
